Many children own toys which are designed for use only when the toys are in a dry condition. For example, children particularly enjoy stuffed animals and doll like objects which are normally only designed for use by children when the animals or objects are maintained in a dry condition. However, children often wish to take such toys into bath tubs and out in the rain. When the children do this the toys become wet and unusable for a considerable period of time. Some toys are even ruined by exposure to wet conditions. This invention maintains the toys in a dry condition while permitting the children to use the toy in a wet environment.